Chris Daughtry
| birth_place = Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina, U.S. | birth_date = | origin = Lasker, North Carolina, U.S. | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1999–present | label = RCA | associated_acts = | website = }} Christopher Adam Daughtry (born December 26, 1979) is an American singer, songwriter and actor. He is known as the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for the rock band Daughtry and as the fourth-place contestant on the fifth season of American Idol. After his elimination from Idol, he was given a record deal by RCA Records and formed a band called Daughtry. Their self-titled debut album became the fastest selling debut rock album in Nielsen SoundScan history, selling more than one million copies after just five weeks of release. The album was recorded before the band was officially formed, making Chris Daughtry the only official member present on the album. In its ninth week of release, Daughtry reached number one on the Billboard chart. Chris Daughtry is now the third most successful American Idol contestant in terms of record sales, behind only Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood, who both won their respective seasons. At the 50th Grammy Awards, the band was nominated for Best Rock Song for the single "It's Not Over". Since the band's first album, Chris Daughtry has collaborated with several artists, including Slash, Sevendust, Theory of a Deadman, Chad Kroeger, Brad Arnold, Vince Gill and Carlos Santana. He is known for his powerful vocal belting technique and wide vocal range. Early life Chris Daughtry was born in Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina, and raised in Lasker, North Carolina until he was 14. His parents, Sandra and James "Pete" Daughtry, reside in Palmyra, Virginia, where Daughtry grew up before he relocated to McLeansville, North Carolina, outside of Greensboro. His brother Kenneth, lives in North Wilkesboro, North Carolina. At age 16, Daughtry started taking singing seriously as a musician. He took guitar lessons from blues rock guitarist Matt Jagger at Stacy's Music store in Charlottesville and Mark Ebert from Laurinburg, North Carolina. He sought advice from Andy Waldeck (frontman for Earth to Andy) who is credited first on his debut album. He performed with rock bands during his time in high school at local venues, opening for his future bandmate Brian Craddock's band My Dog Lucy and Matt Jagger. During high school, he appeared in two stage productions: The Wiz and Peter Pan. Career Cadence Daughtry's high school band went by the name of Cadence. He sang lead vocals and played rhythm guitar. They produced one album, All Eyes on You (1999), a rare piece that can sometimes be found on eBay.Ho, Rodney (April 25, 2006). "American Idol: 25 days to final: Who's who on eBay", The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, p. E1. Daughtry later sang lead vocals and played rhythm guitar for rock bands in Burlington such as Absent Element. Absent Element The band Absent Element consisted of Daughtry on lead vocals and guitar, Mark Perry on lead guitar, Scott Crawford on drums and Ryan Andrews on bass. Absent Element released Uprooted in 2005. This CD contains the songs "Conviction" and "Breakdown", which Daughtry would later combine and re-record as the song "Breakdown" for the Daughtry CD. In 2005, Chris Daughtry auditioned for the CBS singing contest Rock Star: INXS. He did not make the cut for the live performances. Former Daughtry drummer Joey Barnes was at the same audition and made the cut only to drop out of the running due to disagreements regarding the contract. ''American Idol'' Daughtry auditioned for American Idol in Denver, Colorado, with The Box Tops' "The Letter"; he was portrayed as a young rocker with Southern and hard rock influences. He passed the audition by a split decision: approved by Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson, disapproved by Simon Cowell. Simon felt that Daughtry at that time was too robotic. After being given a Golden Ticket to Hollywood, he performed "The First Cut Is the Deepest", and sang "Emotion" during his trio performance with Ace Young and Bobby Bullard. The song for Daughtry's a cappella performance remained unknown until American Idol Rewind aired Season 5 Hollywood week, when it was shown that he sang Elton John's 'Your Song'. Daughtry eventually made it to the Top 24. On March 1, 2006, Daughtry's "raw" performance of Fuel's "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" received critical acclaim by all three judges. On March 3, 2006, Jackson stated in an interview that Daughtry had been offered the opportunity to become Fuel's new lead singer, as the band was at the time without a lead singer. At a welcome home party, Daughtry said he had declined the offer, but, he said, "he'd still like to work with them somewhere down the road."http://www.accesshollywood.com/news/7659307/detail.html Daughtry's March 21 performance caused controversy when he sang a minor-key rendition of Johnny Cash's "I Walk the Line", based on a cover of the song by the band Live originally recorded for the 2001 tribute album Good Rockin' Tonight: The Legacy of Sun Records. Neither Daughtry nor the judges (who uniformly praised the performance) noted the Live version, making it appear to some viewers and critics that Daughtry was trying to pass off the arrangement as his own. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Daughtry defended himself, saying "It wasn't my doing. You say a lot of things in the pretaped interview, and when editing gets involved, things get cut out for time constraints. I did mention in my interview that I'm doing a different version from a band I totally respect. The lead singer of Live, Ed Kowalczyk, called me to say, 'Man, don't listen to that.'...It was really cool to get that kind of respect."http://www.wesh.com/entertainment/8297496/detail.html On August 2, 2008 at the Tom's River Fest in Tom's River NJ, Daughtry, Kowalczyk, and Live performed Live's rendition of "I Walk the Line" together.http://www.daughtryofficial.com/us/event/2008/08/03 Chris Daughtry was in the final four on May 10, 2006, and found himself in the bottom two with Katharine McPhee. When asked by Seacrest who should be leaving, Cowell expressed that he believed that McPhee should be eliminated. Ryan Seacrest then announced that Daughtry was eliminated. Seacrest asked him if he was surprised. An obviously stunned Daughtry could only utter, "A little, yeah." The media grabbed hold of the surprise elimination and there was some controversy regarding the accuracy of the vote count on the night Daughtry was eliminated. The vote-tallying website DialIdol, however, predicted that Daughtry was the lowest vote-getter for the week. In an interview after his elimination, Daughtry said that he thought he got voted off because his fans were "overconfident" that he would be safe, so they did not call and vote. Later, he stated the best piece of advice he ever received was, "Don't believe your own hype," a possible nod toward his surprise American Idol elimination. During the Season Five finale on May 24, 2006, at the Kodak Theater in Hollywood, Daughtry performed the song "Mystery" with the band Live. Live's version of the song was later available for download on the band's MySpace.com profile with Chris Daughtry performing backup vocals. Performance review * When Ryan Seacrest announced the results that night, Daughtry was placed in the top two. Post-''Idol'' events After leaving American Idol, Daughtry traveled the talk show circuit, which has become commonplace for non-winners as American Idol progressed through the years. He made appearances on The Tonight Show, Total Request Live, and The Today Show. He also appeared on Live with Regis and Kelly and The Ellen DeGeneres Show, in which he performed "Wanted Dead or Alive". In a later episode of the show in which Ellen interviewed former presidents Bill Clinton and George H. W. Bush, who were collaborating on the Bush-Clinton Katrina fund, she even jokingly asked if anything could be done about Chris Daughtry's elimination. Chris Daughtry was asked to audition as the lead vocalist for Fuel and, though incredibly flattered, he declined the offer in order to form his own band. Daughtry ]] For the week of June 10, 2006, Chris Daughtry's cover of "Wanted Dead or Alive" charted at number 43 on the Billboard Hot 100, being named the Hot Shot Debut of the week. On July 10, 2006, it was announced that Daughtry had signed with 19 Entertainment and RCA Records and began working on an album that was to be released in November. It was also announced that, like season 4 rocker Constantine Maroulis, he would be forming his own band. His band was formed under the name Daughtry, after the singer's last name. The band currently consists of Chris Daughtry, guitarists Josh Steely and Brian Craddock (the latter replaced former guitarist Jeremy Brady in 2007), bassist Andy Waldeck replacing Josh Paul at the end of 2012 (formerly of Suicidal Tendencies), and drummer Robin Diaz (who replaced former drummer Joey Barnes in 2010). In 2012, Elvio Fernandes joined Daughtry playing keyboard and singing backup vocals. Daughtry's debut album was released on November 21, 2006. Chris Daughtry reportedly told US Weekly that the band's album "would not be... pop." The first single off Daughtry, "It's Not Over", was released November 21, 2006. The album reached number one in Billboard Charts with his debut album. He joins Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Clay Aiken, Scotty McCreery, and Ruben Studdard as the only contestants to reach number one in Billboard 200. The album featured Velvet Revolver and former Guns N' Roses guitarist Slash, who performed the guitar solo on the eventual single "What I Want". Beginning on March 14, 2007, on every episode of American Idol's sixth season's results show, Daughtry's song "Home" was played every time a participant was knocked out of the competition, as each of the losing contestants was asked to look at their own journeys. Additionally, on the final competition on May 22, 2007, Daughtry performed the song live at the end of the show. It also became the song for the eliminating home team for the 2007 NBA Playoffs. In March, Daughtry performed during the Final Four round of the 2007 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament.https://www.rollingstone.com/artists/chrisdaughtry/photos/collection/photo/1 On May 27, Daughtry performed at the 2007 Indianapolis 500. On September 19, 2007 on ABC, Viva Las Vegas premiered, which was a tribute to Elvis Presley's career in Las Vegas. Daughtry performed an acoustic version of "Suspicious Minds". On November 18, 2007, the band was the winner of multiple awards at the "2007 American Music Awards" (ABC Television). The winning categories were: 1) Pop or Rock: Favorite Album - Daughtry; 2) Adult Contemporary Music: Favorite Artist; 3) Favorite Breakthrough Artist. On December 6, 2007, the band was nominated for four 50th Annual Grammy Awards: Best Rock Album for Daughtry, Best Rock Song for "It's Not Over", Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group With Vocal for "Home", and Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals for "It's Not Over". On May 6, 2009, Daughtry performed "No Surprise", the debut single for their forthcoming album, on American Idol.http://www.daughtryofficial.com/blog/lyrics-no-surprise-interpret-it-how-you Chris Daughtry wrote the song with Nickelback vocalist Chad Kroeger. The album on which "No Surprise" appears, Daughtry's second album titled Leave This Town, was released on July 14, 2009. Chris Daughtry made history with its release by becoming the first American Idol alumnus to have two consecutive number one albums. Leave This Town was the first Daughtry album that they wrote and recorded as a band, as their self-titled album was recorded before the band was officially formed and featured only Chris Daughtry as an official member. On July 2, 2009, Daughtry performed an acoustic cover of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" and has received over 25 million views on YouTube. Daughtry kicked off a tour with Lifehouse and Cavo on August 2, 2009 in Orlando, Florida. The final show of the tour was in Tempe, Arizona on October 13, 2009. The band played a show in Chris Daughtry's hometown of Greensboro, North Carolina on November 12, 2009. On December 31, 2010, Daughtry tweeted that the band will be working on a new album soon. On March 7, 2011, he tweeted that the album sounds nothing like the previous two and will feature a song titled "Spaceship." There will be another song on the record called "Rescue Me", which the band has performed on stage in New Jersey. The album would be released on November 21, 2011, according to Daughtry's Twitter. Daughtry has written and recorded a song for the soundtrack to the video game Batman: Arkham City. On September 5, 2011, Daughtry tweeted that the song "Drown In You" is exclusive to the soundtrack and will not be featured on his upcoming album. On September 15, 2011, Daughtry posted a new song "Renegade" on his official website. His newest single "Crawling Back to You" was posted on the website and released on September 19, 2011. On September 27, 2011, Daughtry announced that the new album will be titled Break the Spell. On January 17, 2013, Daughtry announced they were working on their fourth studio album. The first single to Daughtry's fourth album is called "Waiting for Superman". On September 17, 2013, Daughtry announced on their website that the new album was titled Baptized. On February 12, 2016, Daughtry released their album titled "It's Not Over....The Hits So Far". Collaborations In 2008, Chris Daughtry provided vocals on a Sevendust track entitled "The Past" on their album Chapter VII: Hope & Sorrow. He had previously stated he had become friends with the members of the band. Alter Bridge members Myles Kennedy and Mark Tremonti appear on the same album. In the same year, Chris Daughtry also provides vocals on the Theory of a Deadman song "By the Way", which is featured on their third album Scars & Souvenirs. Still in 2008, he appeared on the song "Slow Down" on the album Revelation by Christian rock band Third Day. In 2009, the band Daughtry collaborated with Timbaland on their song "Long Way Down" from the album Shock Value II. During this time, Chris Daughtry has also co-written three songs with band Day of Fire for their 2010 album "Losing All", including the track "Hello Heartache". In 2010, he and Jason Wade performed a duet on Lifehouse's fifth studio album Smoke & Mirrors on the song "Had Enough". Chris Daughtry also co-wrote the song "Send Me All Your Angels" for American Idol season 8 winner Kris Allen's debut album. He later performed lead vocals on the cover Def Leppard's song "Photograph" with Carlos Santana on Santana's album called Guitar Heaven: The Greatest Guitar Classics of All Time. It was released on September 21, 2010, with a performance on the Dancing with the Stars results show that day. Acting Daughtry made his acting debut in the 100th episode of CSI: New York. In March 2015, it was announced that Daughtry would play a rocker with a drug addiction and write original music for a new dramedy, Studio City, though it was announced in May 2015 that the show was not picked up by Fox. Daughtry portrayed Judas Iscariot in the Biblical live version of The Passion, which aired on March 20, 2016. Comics Daughtry has a longtime interest in drawing comics and is a fan of Batman. In 2016, Daughtry's first published comic book art appeared as a variant cover to Batman (Volume 2) #50. Personal life In a segment on the 2006 season of American Idol (before singing "Broken" by Seether), Daughtry revealed that he is balding and made the decision to shave his head completely in order to retain an aesthetically pleasing appearance. He has been married to Deanna Daughtry since November 11, 2000. He has four children: a stepdaughter, Hannah, born September 7, 1996 from his wife's previous marriage, a stepson, Griffin, born June 30, 1998 and twins, Adalynn Rose and Noah James, born November 17, 2010. In a December 2007 interview with Gibson Lifestyle, Daughtry said, "I used to call wife and just quickly throw in the towel. But I’ve found that the less I say and the more I actually listen to her, and just be there without actually being there, is the best thing I can do. As a man, I always feel like I need to say something. Sometimes I have to stop myself because all I want to do is call and tell her about how much awesome stuff is going on in my life, and, you know, her day is sucking hard. I could write a book on it, I’m serious."http://www.gibson.com/en-us/Lifestyle/Features/Backstage%20with%20Chris%20Daughtry/ Chris Daughtry and fellow Idol contestant Ace Young have been friends since they met at the show's Denver auditions, and even periodically shared an apartment as finalists. Young said they clicked because they shared similar upbringings and were both "big on family." Ryan Seacrest had also dubbed them "the Ben Affleck and Matt Damon of the season" when the two were placed in the "bottom 2" together upon Young's elimination. In the final episode of the season, a clip of them in a "Best Male Bonding" segment was also shown. In 2019, Daughtry played for the "Home" roster during the NBA All-Star Celebrity Game at the Bojangles' Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina. The roster was made up of celebrities with Carolina roots. Daughtry is a Christian. Influences Chris Daughtry's musical influences include Creed, Bush, Live, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, Journey, Bon Jovi, and Fuel.Scaggs, Austin (April 5, 2007), "Chris Daughtry". Rolling Stone. (1023):30 He states that he grew up on rock and hard rock music. Discography Cadence * All Eyes on You (1999) Absent Element * Uprooted (2005) Daughtry *''Daughtry'' (2006) *''Leave This Town'' (2009) *''Break the Spell'' (2011) *''Baptized'' (2013) *''Cage to Rattle'' (2018) Other works Notes References External links * * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century Christians Category:Alternative rock singers Category:American alternative rock musicians Category:American Christians Category:American comics artists Category:American Idol participants Category:American male singers Category:Christians from North Carolina Category:Musicians from Greensboro, North Carolina Category:People from Burlington, North Carolina Category:People from Palmyra, Virginia Category:People from Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina Category:RCA Records artists Category:Songwriters from North Carolina Category:20th-century male singers Category:21st-century male singers de:Chris Daughtry